


This bed is cold without you

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bird references, Hurt/Comfort, Izo needs some love, M/M, PTSD from losing a partner, wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: When the Whitebeards disbanded after the Marineford war, Izo returned to his home country of Wano. Luckily for him, Marco decided to come along.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou (One piece)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	This bed is cold without you

If anyone ever asked Izo to describe Ringo, he would simply say cold. 

Even after experiencing the harsh winter islands of the grand line, Ringo would always be the coldest place he’d ever been to. It was freezing and always covered in a thick layer of snow, but it was home for Izo, and so when the whitebeards disbanded he thought there was no better place to return to. 

Luckily for him, he wasn’t going to be returning alone, as a certain bird had decided to follow him. Unluckily for him, it turned out that tropical birds didn’t do too well in the snow. 

Marco climbed into their little bed, letting out a small, dramatic whine and curling up beneath the thick comforter until just his eyes were peeking out. “You know, you could have told me ahead of time just how cold this place was.” 

Izo only laughed, lifting the blanket so he could crawl under it as well. Immediately, Marco turned around, wrapping his arms around the other man’s body and pulling himself close. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you’d be able to handle it. What with being a big strong man and all.” He ran his fingers through the soft blonde tuft atop his head, “What about all those feathers of yours?” 

“Feathers only help so much. Birds fly south in the winter, don’t you know that? We don’t like the cold.” He nuzzled into Izo’s touch, letting out a contented chirp. Their bed was so warm, and so was Izo! 

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me and all my blankets to help you out, isn't it?” He planted a kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes and adjusting his position so he was cuddled up close to the other man. He always seemed to sleep better when there was someone else with him. 

“Good night, Marco.”   


* * *

When Izo began to stir late into the night, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. He splayed his fingers out on the bed, running his hand across the mattress in search of something,  _ anything  _ that reminded him that he wasn’t alone, that someone was there. 

He didn’t find it.

He blinked a few times, panic beginning to set in as he pushed himself up, looking around the room. It was empty. 

“Marco?” he whispered, fingers clenching on the sheets below him. Where did he go? Had he left? What if something happened to him? 

What if he never came back? 

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting down on it as his hands slid up into his hair, gripping it lightly. Tears had begun to cloud his vision, breathing picking up and his shoulders shaking. In a split second, his mild panic had turned into a full blown attack and he suddenly realized he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. 

He was alone, and if there was anything he hated most in this world, it was being alone. 

The door creaked open but Izo couldn’t even hear it over his own sobs, eyes squeezed shut now. 

Marco’s reaction was immediate, rushing over to his side and climbing back onto the bed with him. He crawled over, setting a gentle hand on his back. “Izo, hey, I’m here…” 

When that didn’t seem to get a response, Marco moved to sit in front of him, sliding his hands up onto the man’s cheeks. He wiped his tears away with his thumbs, watching him with a concerned expression. 

“Izo, I’m right here. What happened?” 

“You left me!” he cried, finally letting go of his hair in favor of grabbing onto Marco’s arms. “I-I woke up and you were gone! I was alone!” 

The blonde paused, furrowing his brows. All he’d done was slip out of bed to use the restroom; He hadn’t considered that it would be an issue. Why was it affecting him so much? “I… I just needed to pee, I’m sorry.” 

Izo let out a small cry, sniffling softly. He was trying to stop the tears but they just wouldn’t. “Marco, I was so scared…what if you n-never came back?” He stared up at him, his eyes wide and full of tears. There was something else back there that Marco just couldn’t place…

The realization hit him a moment later, suddenly getting a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was  _ grief.  _ He was hurting. 

It was Thatch. 

The last time he’d woken up with a person missing from his bed was the night Thatch had been found dead on the main deck. He could only imagine the pain he’d gone through that night; they’d all suffered and grieved the loss of their friend and brother, but to Izo, he’d been so much more than that. 

“Oh.” Marco gently wiped away a few more of his tears before pulling him into a tight hug. He cupped the back of his head in one hand, rubbing his back with the other. “I’m so sorry, Izo…” 

The two sat in silence for a good while, with Marco simply stroking Izo’s hair back and listening to his sniffles. 

“Promise you won’t leave me again,” he breathed, pulling back just enough that he could see Marco’s face again. “Promise me, Marco.” 

Marco gave him a slow nod, laying back against the bed and pulling Izo with him. He tugged the blanket back up over their bodies, making sure to cover them both to keep out the chill of the night. 

“I’ll be right here when you wake up, Izo.” He leaned down, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling into his soft black hair. 

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Rather fitting that the first thing I write and post after a few months of silence is something painful, huh?  
> I’m sorry for the absence, I’ve been trying to write but I did so much from August to February that I burned myself out a bit!!! I’m working on getting back into it, so I hope to write more soon!!


End file.
